


Kylux ABO week 2019

by GunItNeko



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunItNeko/pseuds/GunItNeko
Summary: Prompt fills for kyluxomegaverseweek / kyluxaboweek on tumblr 2019





	1. Day 1 - Going through Heat/Rut Alpha!Kylo Omega! Hux

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the Alpha! Kylo and Omega! Hux. I did another one for Day 1 with a switch, that will be chapter 2

Day1 -Heat/Rut

O!Hux/A!Kylo

Kylo couldn’t help slightly licking his lips at what he found in the General’s chamber. Hux’s heat must have hit in the middle of the night because the man was splayed out, panting, on his berth, bed clothes everywhere and his garments thrown around the room likely in a hurry to rach cool air.   
Hux turned his head to look at the knight. He was feverish and possibly delirious but he had enough presence to know who he was looking at and his face fell slightly. He had hoped to never be seen this way but the deed is done now and he didn’t know what else to do at the knight’s mercy except show that he wasn’t going to take any ridicule lying… well…

“Flaunting off regulation again, I see, Ren. Barging into my quarters instead of just comming me.”

“You were supposed to meet with Snoke an hour ago. You weren’t answering on the bridge or in your chambers. So he sent me to you.”

Snoke had also reached out to Hux with the Force. Kylo had watched as his master’s demeanor changed after clearly making a connection of some sort to the General. Instead of a quick reprimand as usual, Snoke settled back on his throne and gave his apprentice a considering look. “Kylo Ren. I want you to go to General Hux. He is in his chambers. Proceed from there.”

Vague and interesting as usual. Always enough to peak Kylo’s attention but not enough to actually guide his actions. Typical.

Well, here he was. In Hux’s chambers...while the General was in heat. 

“You need assistance.”

“Not from you,” Hux spat.

Ren paused dramatically, wanting Hux’s full attention for the next words. “Snoke sent me here. To find you.”

Hux’s glare fell and his breathing deepened.

They kept silent for a while. Hux processing and Kylo standing ready. 

Hux steeled himself as much as he could and met Kylo Ren’s eyes. “Understood.”


	2. Day 1 - Going through Heat/Rut Omega! Kylo and Alpha! Hux

Hux was struggling to focus on The Supreme Leader’s words. He couldn’t believe what had been implied, surely he had misread the situation and the words coming from Supreme Leader Snoke had nothing to do with him. But they did and Hux felt a numbness consume him as he took in the Supreme Leaders directions.

 

He and Kylo Ren had been in the holochamber to meet with Snoke. There had been a new complication that the Supreme Leader knew of and need to direct them around. Hux had been very intrigued to know what could be crucial enough for both of them to have to work around so closely. He was used to bringing Supreme Leader snoke news rather than receiving it. It was certainly a reminder that Snoke was doing more behind the scenes in his mysterious way that Hux could truly know or understand, as humbling as it was.

The General had stood before the imposing figure of their leader, mostly ignoring the Knight already present and kneeling a few feet to his left, with his head held high and his mind open to receive this intriguing update.

“General, there has been a development that I have decided will have your absolute focus. You and Kylo Ren will see to surrendering your command temporarily and then join me on Phega where I will oversee the task’s operation, personally.”

Hux could almost swear he felt a wave of...something emanate from his left. He brushed it off as the air circulators kicking on suddenly.

“It shall be done, Supreme Leader. What is this operation that requires both of us?”

Snoke steepled his fingers and leant back slightly in his throne. “Kylo Ren… will be in heat.”

Hux blanked. The Supreme Leaders words muffled slightly by his own speeding thoughts. He regained focus just soon enough to take in the full extent of what was to actually happen.

Its not like Hux didn’t know Ren was an omega and that these things happen etc etc… but honestly he had never really thought about his co-commander’s personal life. It didn’t concern him. NEver had. Having it so forced to his attention was… unsettling.

“The heat will last about a week. He will have an Alpha to assist it and I have decided it shall be you. I will be present to over see that it is done to the greatest benefit of all. This will not be an ordinary coupling, General. There is much to this and I will personally see that it’s full potential is brought.”

Hux representing the Order. Kylo Ren representing the Knights, Snoke, and the Force. And the Supreme Leader overseeing it all. Oh yes. There was much to this “operation”. 

When your main purpose is to look outwards towards new enemies and worlds to fight and conquer it’s so easy to forget what power and conquering that is still in play within your own lines.

“Further details will be dealt with when you two come to me on Phega. Make your arrangements. Dismissed.”

The holo blinked out leaving Hux and Ren is semi darkness. Alone. With each other. 

Hux felt numb all over. Snoke could word, worm, and Force his will around this anyway he could but deep down Hux would always know that this was…

Hux though briefly of his mother. Then of his father.

Hux had never accepting anything less than an enthusiastic partner. He never would and if it meant being alone then so be it. 

He had rules. Rules of engagement. The way he would engage an enemy, a potential partner, or a rival were all different and not to be crossed.  
This ruined it.

Hux scrounged up enough will to look to his left at Ren who had risen from his kneeling position. Ren turned his masked visage towards Hux. Hux couldn’t see what Ren was thinking but it didn’t matter. He just needed to see Hux’s.

Hux looked at him in apology.

Ren stormed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually feel like it could be a whole fic but I've set myself up to write long fics and never come through so it probably won't happen, but damn is it an intriguing idea.


End file.
